Not Tonight
by K. M. Lane
Summary: Kurt and Blaine take advantage of being boyfriends, ending a chilly day with a much more humid night.


**Notes:** Hello! I know I haven't updated my other fic in almost a month now (I apologize!) but here's a one shot. I _am _still working on the other fic, in case you were wondering.

This is inspired by the song Not Tonight by Tegan and Sara.

I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Thankfully, it was a foggy evening.

The sun was just beginning its slothful descent along with the temperature—but inside of Blaine's car, the backseat specifically, things were rising.

Kurt wasn't sure how they got in the backseat after parking in his driveway about six minutes ago. They'd spent the day picnicking in the park—despite the day being one of chilly, early spring—dressed in thick sweaters. Now, they were fumbling with eager fingers to remove them as their bodies melded into one another, creating unbearably lovely heat.

Every week since they'd first kissed, they'd gradually been going further and further: sliding hands lower, pushing harder, pulling closer. Lips that had taught each other how to walk, like any children, had grown restless and become wanderers, desperate to travel the world of skin and leave their mark as they went. And like most children, being away made them appreciate home more, and so they always returned, tongue tips grazing the inside of their mouths like hands trying to memorize the feel of bedroom walls.

Kurt was reclined against the door, one leg spread on the seat, the other touching the car floor, with Blaine's legs staggered between them as he leaned over Kurt, one hand on the window for support. Successfully, the sweaters were nowhere to be cared about, exposing the thin tee shirt hugging Kurt's torso in all the right places and a small bruise on his collarbone. Blaine swelled with pride as he looked at the brand—it had hardly faded since a week ago when instead of eating, he'd spent lunch hour gently sucking the skin there in an empty classroom. One of several wonderful lunch hours.

Currently, Kurt was finally returning the favour. His slender fingers pressed firmly against Blaine's neck as he lightly tongued the groove behind his ear. Breath bloomed on the window as Blaine shakily exhaled, pushing his palm harder into the window so as not to lose balance and fall as he shivered. He was a master of precision when it came to touch, Kurt, as he was with any other aspect of his life, from grooming to talent. And it was never enough, but already it was too much, just because it was _Kurt._

As he lost feeling in his arm, Blaine shifted so it was off the glass and against the boy's back, instead. He tilted his head downwards, forcing Kurt's lips home.

"I should really go," Kurt said windlessly against the other's mouth, sounding entirely unconvinced.

"It's still light out,"

"That's what worries me," he raised an eyebrow.

Blaine paused against Kurt's cheek, and looked up at the window. There, through the handprint amidst his own condensation, he saw the fog had thickened.

"What is it?"

Blaine looked down into those sparkling blue eyes that glanced roundly back up at him, momentarily losing brain activity.

"The fog … it—it's really thick. I don't think anyone can see us."

To his surprise, Kurt's eyes flickered with new passion. His pale hands cascaded down Blaine's body until they found firm holding at his hips, and they began to kiss again, but slow and soft as though they were starting from the beginning.

Eyes closed, Blaine breathed in deeply and desperately through his nose, though the kisses were shallow. He somehow felt hotter than before; the sensation spread through his body like his veins had gracefully fissured and blood was flooding everywhere. Kurt was a fever, dizzying his head and melting his muscles, rendering him a hot, sloppy mess. It wasn't an illness he could hide.

"Is something wrong?" asked Kurt.

Blaine was nearly gasping, but he managed to keep it fairly quiet. "I'm, ah—it's too hot—" he took another breath.

"Maybe … this …?"

Suddenly the fingers at his waistband fluttered up to the end of his shirt, where they smoothly pushed the fabric up off his skin. Blaine bowed his head as Kurt pulled the shirt completely off, where it disappeared to Narnia with the sweaters.

"Here," Kurt placed his hands on Blaine's bare chest and shoulders, which _were_ considerably warm, and pushed him upwards until he was sitting in the middle of the backseat. Kurt positioned himself in Blaine's lap, and smiling shyly, his cheeks flushed. Blaine revelled in the sight of his boyfriend's full and reddened lips, before they neared and ultimately planted a kiss on his mouth. It was like guzzling beer, and he drunkenly reached around the slight torso to drag his hands underneath the thin cloth, massaging Kurt's back while bringing him closer into him.

They hardly noticed the navy of dusk drape itself around them, lending full privacy, and it wasn't long before they were going _just more_ than ever before.

Blaine began to remove Kurt's shirt with much difficultly as his neck was being raided with bombs of kisses and surprise attacks of deliciously wet tongue. Skin to skin, it was lip in lip, heart over heart, boy on boy, disease and cure. Blaine's fingers played legato melodies on Kurt's ribs, whose harmonizing hums caused the bass in Blaine's chest reach to a crescendo.

He was no longer sure what he was doing, simply dancing to the tune of their bodies, when Blaine's hands slithered down to embrace the other's backside and he tenderly thrust upwards against him.

Kurt jumped, sharply inhaling. Motionless, the silence and darkness around them made itself known, the only sounds the thumping of hearts in their ears and laboured breathing between them.

Caught in the moment, in Kurt, brain fuzzy as a radio failing to transmit, Blaine simply lied against the seat, wordless.

"Not tonight," was all Kurt said. In the dark, Blaine could tell he was blushing, a tentative but pleased smile tugging at his lips.

"Will anything I say make you stay a bit longer?"

"Frankly, I think I should leave for_ your _benefit," he chuckled shortly.

Blaine groaned, throwing his head back, then laughed at himself, embarrassed.

"You know, Kurt, I think you're right. Aha."

"Of course I am," he said endearingly.

Suddenly Kurt was fully clothed again, with one leg out the door.

"But, uh, can we do this tomorrow night?" asked Blaine.

Kurt leaned back in, joining their mouths and inviting his tongue, pressing, taking his time to memorize it all. Finally he pulled back, staring at Blaine with teasing eyes.

"I don't know," he whispered impishly, shrugging and closing the car door.


End file.
